


Bells

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, D/s, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Panties, Pet Play, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dean on his knees in pretty silky panties, with a vibrating plug shoved up his ass, which is attached to a cat tail. Kitty ears, too. Meanwhile, Sam's cock is down his throat. Hes been told not to squirm too much and make the bell on his collar jingle.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my pretty Kitten <3
> 
> I tried to write a lot of her kinks into one fic. Here you go, Sweetheart.

Sam opened and shut the door of the bunker gently, listening as he set paper bags full of breakfast and two coffees on the table. The building was absolutely silent, except for the hum of electricity coming from the ancient generator room, and the fridge in the kitchen. As he walked down the hall towards his and Dean's bedroom, he heard it, and his lips turned up in a wide grin. He heard the faint tinkle of a bell behind the closed door. 

"I see you got my message," Sam chuckled softly as he pushed open the door, hazel eyes narrowing in amusement as they fell on his older brother kneeling in the middle of the bed.

Dean was on his knees, wearing only thin emerald green lace panties which did nothing to conceal his cock peeking out the top, slick precum already moistening the front of the sheer material. His gaze flickered to the fluffy tail which curled around from his backside, laying in a natural curve on the bed to the right of his thigh. Matching cat ears were perched atop his head, both in tones very similar to Dean's hair color. If he hadn't purchased them himself, he would have thought they looked real.

Dean nodded once, but froze as the silver bell on his black leather collar jingled. He was trembling as Sam shut the door behind him and toed off his boots, then crawled up onto the bed.

As Sam moved closer, he could hear the faint buzzing of the vibrating plug the cat tail was attached to. He hummed in satisfaction, his gaze predatory as he slipped his fingers under the edge of the collar and firmly pulled Dean towards him, pausing only to hover with his mouth mere inches away from his brother’s. "Careful, Dean. The more that bell jingles, the redder your ass is going to get later."

Dean's lips parted, shuddering gasps inhaling and exhaling as he tried to calm his breathing, settle the shaking that he was nearly unable to suppress from sitting on the bed with that vibrating plug nestled inside him for the past half hour while he waited for Sam to return.

"Yes, Master," he finally said, a faint blush creeping over his face.

Sam smiled and pulled Dean in, mouth pressing to his sweetly. His free hand came to rest on Dean's face, thumb brushing over his cheek before he pulled away. "Such a good kitten for me."

Dean's face had turned a bright red by now, sighing happily at the gentle touches. Sam slipped off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and beckoning his brother closer. Dean carefully shifted up on his hands and knees, scooting to the edge of the bed. His pink tongue peeked out to moisten his full lips as he watched Sam free his hard cock from his boxers. "Get it nice and wet for me, Sweetheart."

Dean opened his mouth and leaned in closer, moving his head slowly so as not to jostle the bell too much, while he licked Sam from base to tip, pausing to suckle just under the head. One hand curled around the base to steady it as gave the tip soft little kitten licks. A whine escaped as Sam's large hand touched the top of his head, fingers running through his hair.

Sam gave a slow thrust of his hips, pushing forward until his cock pressed into the wet heat of his brother's mouth, and he groaned, his hands in Dean's hair gripping the short strands. He paused, enjoying how Dean's tongue rubbed over the sensitive tip of his cock and down the length of it. He slowly dropped his hands, and Dean glanced up as he took Sam's cock further into his mouth, easing it in until his nose touched the short curls of hair at the base. He breathed in the musky scent of sex and let out another needy whine, eyes fluttering closed.

Sam soothed his fingers through Dean's hair once more, and Dean glanced up before starting to bob his head back and forth, shoulders tensing as he heard the small bead of metal inside the bell rolling around ever so slightly. Not quite jingling, but still shifting. There was no possible way he could keep it from rolling around while he pleased Sam. He just hoped that only louder, forceful jingling would count against him.

His tongue rubbed over the shaft of his brother's cock languidly, falling into a rhythm as he listened to Sam murmuring about how nice it felt, praising him so sweetly.

“Ah...that feels amazing, Dean. So good to me. Fuck...”

Then he was being pulled away, and he looked up again, finding a rather dark look in his brother's eyes. Sam smirked down at him while he stepped out of his jeans and stripped off his shirt. “Turn around, Kitten. Hands and knees.”

Dean slowly shifted around, settling down on his elbows, thighs spread. His ass was tilted upwards, the soft tail draping over the curve of lace panties covering him. He gasped as Sam slid a finger under the edge of the panties and tugged, the material pulling and rubbing over his cock and balls. Dean shuddered and moaned softly, and causing the bell the rattle.

Sam let go. “That's three, Dean. I'm proud of you for trying, but you will still need to take your punishment before we get to the good part. Are you ready?”

Dean froze, hands gripping the blankets tightly. He breathed in deeply until his muscles began to relax. “Yes, I accept my punishment.”

The soft panties were pulled down just enough to expose his backside, and then without further warning, Sam's large palm came down hard on his left cheek. “Count for me, Dean,” He stated, waiting.

Dean whimpered and ducked his head to bury it in the blankets, back arching as the sharp pain shocked right up his body. He lifted his head, panting. “One.”

Sam nodded, and laid the second smack on Dean's right cheek, smiling as he cried out, “Two!”. On the finale spanking, he spread his fingers, handprint appearing rosy red spread across the middle of both cheeks. Dean whined, a call of, “Three,” following shortly. He pulled away for a moment, before tracing one finger over the handprints. When Dean began to squirm, he pulled the panties up again and ran his hands over his brother's back softly.

“Sshhhh, you did well. Now it’s time for pleasure. You can stop worrying about the bell. I wouldn't expect you to keep it from ringing while I'm fucking you.”

Dean nodded, breathing deeply, his chin resting on his arms. “Thank you, Sam.” He perked up when he felt his tail being tugged on, his rim stretched slightly as Sam began to pull the plug out. He gasped as the plug was shoved back in and rocked deeply. He couldn't stop the high moans spilling from his lips as Sam rocked the plug against his prostate. “Saaammm...please. Please...”

“Please, what, Dean?”

He frowned in frustration. He could almost see the sadistic grin on Sam's face. He was so on edge, but he didn't want to come before they'd barely started. He could feel his face heating up as he spoke. “Please, fuck me, Sam. Need it so bad. Come on, you've had me on edge with that plug for almost an hour. Pleaaase.”

Sam chuckled softly, and turned the vibrations off, then gently eased the plug out.

“Good Kitten. Love it when you beg for my cock. You'll be rewarded well.”

Dean sighed in relief, while Sam spit into his palm, adding a bit more moisture to his cock. With his free hand, he pulled the panties to the side and pushed two fingers into Dean, humming in appreciation. “So open and wet for me...” He pulled his fingers away, and slowly pushed his cock inside.

Dean let out a low shuddering moan, rocking back until their hips met. He stayed there for a moment, before beginning to move back and forth on his brother's cock.

“Go ahead, set the pace,” Sam murmured, hands resting on Dean's sides, guiding him. He leaned forward, placing kisses up Dean's spine to his neck, nibbling around where the collar didn't cover. He bit down at the spot where Dean's neck and shoulder met, and groaned as Dean suddenly slammed his hips back hard. Both men moaned sharply, and were suddenly in motion.

Sam moved one hand up to grip the back of Dean's collar, holding tightly while his grip with his teeth didn't loosen. His other hand nudged Dean forward, and they both shifted up the bed, Sam crawling up behind him. His warm body blanketed his brother's while he thrust back and forth viciously.

Muscular arm wrapping around Dean's waist, he held on tightly, loving how Dean's body tensed and shifted as the pleasure rocked through them both. He could feel the muscles in Dean's abdomen spasm as he started to get close, and the choked noises Dean made were driving Sam wild. He slammed his cock in harder with each thrust.

Dean's vision started to dim, and he reached up, tapping Sam's wrist twice quickly. The pressure on his collar loosened, and he gasped in fresh air. In a split second, all the sensory information he had been missing flooded back, and he was back on the edge of his orgasm. Sam's hand had moved down to rub his cock through the panties, and suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer. Sam was tugging the panties up slightly to cover his cock, and he spilled into them, body spasming and clenching as he came, screaming in pleasure.

Sam fucked him through his orgasm, hips stuttering as his brother squeezed him, and then he, too, was coming, hot slick filling the tight passage. After a few more thrusts, he finally slowed, draping himself over Dean's back, sweat causing them to stick together. As he felt himself starting to drift, he heard Dean grumbling at him.

“Off...heavy...”

Sam nodded and pulled out, making sure to shift the panties back into place before he laid down, pulling Dean into his arms. His brother squirmed, attempting to escape and get off the bed. Sam blinked sleepily, releasing him. “Mmm?”

“Feels gross,” Dean explained as he stumbled off the bed and peeled the come-filled panties off. “Like it in the moment, but gets sticky later. Lemme clean up.”

Sam nodded and waved as Dean retreated to the attached bathroom. He heard the water running, and then Dean came back with a warm cloth, holding it out. Sam wiped himself clean before chucking the rag in the general direction of the bathroom. Then he held his arms open expectantly.

It was Dean's turn to chuckle as he curled up in his brother's arms. “Such a cuddle monster for acting all tough a few minutes ago.”

Sam shrugged and wrapped his brother up in a tight hug, nuzzling at his shoulder and placing a kiss where he had bitten earlier.

“...did I smell food earlier?” Dean was more than happy to rest, but his stomach was starting to grumble.

“Can heat it up,” Sam replied, holding him even tighter. When Dean squeaked, he loosened up, but didn't plan on letting go any time soon.


End file.
